Terrible Choices
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Carver believes all of his brothers choices are terrible.


**I do not own Dragon Age 2. Carver Point of View.**

**Terrible Choices**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

My older brother is a mage and he is good at illusions. Everyone else sees him as tall, muscular, and manly. However I see him as he truly is for he doesn't even bother making me see his false appearance by using his illusion spell on me.

"Brother, How long will you keep up your illusions?"

"I don't know, Carver."

In reality: My older brother is slender, looks delicate, feminine face, no facial hair at all, his golden blond hair goes to his shoulder blades, and he is shorter than Fenris. Yes my brother is truly a delicate mage flower. However he is deadly in battle, killing without remorse using powerful magic against his foes, and I wish he would stop running directly into battle.

"You think the others will not take you serious because you have a pretty face?"

"Shut up...and I want to be taken seriously."

"I don't think your pet elf would be pleased with you for deceiving him with a false appearance."

"He's not a pet. Fenris is a manly and sexy as hell warrior. Oh maker he's going to hate me."

I sighed heavily, rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms.

"So, what? Why not find someone who doesn't hate mages."

"I don't want Anders...Seriously, All he talks about is mages sufferings and mages that..Along with talking about Templars and how much he hates Templars...Plus about his cat."

"Personally, I don't want Fenris or Anders as my brother-in-laws. Not to mention I hate them."

"Should I go for Jethann?" My brother asked cheerfully and he is grinning.

"That elf whore from the Blooming Rose..." I commented while wrinkling my nose.

"He has a sexy voice." My brother said calmly and I gave him a look. "He might change."

"Brother, I doubt he'll change and suddenly want a relationship." I informed him and he tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe Cullen?" My brother asked innocently. He is doing this on purpose.

"Are you crazy? He is a Templar. Not to mention he is the damn Knight-Captain." I snapped at him. "Honestly, Brother. Where is your head?"

"So all of my choices are terrible?" My brother asked smoothly.

"Yes. A warrior elf who hates mages, A mage human who hates Templars and keeps on talking about the suffering of mages, A whore elf that could have a sex disease, and a human Knight-Captain Templar. Yes all of your choices are very terrible, brother." I stated flatly and he sulks for a few minutes before grinning widely at me.

"Would my choice be terrible if I picked you, Carver? You don't bitch about Templars or Mages and you certainly haven't sold your body. Along with not being a Templar." My brother commented calmly to me.

"I give up." I muttered and walked away. My older brother is laughing, I shook my head, and leaned against the wall. Why must my brother tease me?

"Perhaps I'll find someone like you, Carver." My brother said teasingly and I gave him a look. "What?"

"You'll never find someone like me, brother." I told him. "I'm one of a kind."

"Such a tragedy." My brother commented calmly. "So which is a less terrible choice? Fenris, Anders, Jethann, or Cullen?"

"Fenris...because Anders would be bitching a lot, Jethann might have a sex disease, and Cullen is a Templar." I informed him and he nodded his head. "Although Fenris is damaged, broody, and has a dark past. Not to mention he hates mages."

"...Fenris is a warrior and I find warriors to be very sexy. Along with manly, strong, an-"

"Go with whoever I don't care at all." I lied and my older brother nodded his head before leaving. I bet he is going to try to find Fenris. I'm in love with my brother, but there is no way I'll ever tell or show him. I'll keep that shameful secret to my grave. It is for the best for my brother to never know of my feelings towards him. Which is worse a mage or a warrior in love with his older mage brother?

I act as if I do not care. I act as if I hate him at times. However I really do love him it hurts so damn much it's unbearable at times. It will only get worse when I see my brother in the arms of another...

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
